The Sorceress and the Stone Man
by notricksjustfanfics
Summary: Lina and Zelgadis fall in love on one of their many journeys throughout Japan
1. Default Chapter

This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic, but all my friends are doing it, so I guess I'll jump on the boat. Please be as critical as you can with your reviews. Also, I have no connections to any Slayers companies, so don't complain. 

It was sunny outside, and Lina was calmly bathing in a lake on the outside rim of Japan. The warm water felt so good on her skin. She didn't think anyone was around, so she had gone in naked. Her breasts were floating in the water--well, the breasts that she has anyway. As Lina did laps around the outside of the lake, she saw a figure moving in the trees. She didn't know what to do, so she started yelling. 

"_who the hell is out there? Are you some sick pervert who gets off on watching underage girls swimming butt naked in the lake?" _

There of course was no reply. Who would respond to such a question? When she thought she was alone again and had frightened off the intruder, she got back to her relaxing alone time. She started to get horny because the water was so warm and she had not had sex or masturbated for a very long time. She started to stroke herself under the waist. She got very hot and even though she couldn't tell, she was also very wet. Just as she started to insert one finger into herself, she heard a noise up above her. She glanced up at the sun, but instead of seeing the sun, she saw Zelgadis floating using a levitation spell. Lina jumped out of the water, and was about to use the fireball spell, but something came over her. She knew she should have used the spell but there was some connection between them that made her think twice. Neither of them spoke a word to each other after that, they just made a slient pact not to say anything about this moment to anyone--especially Gourry.

A couple days had passed since the lake incident and not many words besides "_hello" _ and "_let's go"_ have been spoken between the two flirtatious magic users. Gourry had been suspicious about the two since this sudden onslaught of silence, and was wondering what was going on. He inquired to Lina about it, but there was no straight reply. Gourry had always liked Lina ever since the day he saved her--or somewhat barged in--in the fight between her and the Dragon Fangs. He liked her laugh and smile, and even though her tits weren't huge, he didn't care--he doesn't like that sort of thing anyway. 

On their way to a new city called Akashi, the trio decided to stop at an inn for dinner and to rest up. Gourry decided to go to bed early and that left Lina and Zel alone for the first time since the lake. Zel and Lina went to their room and locked the door. When they sat down, the room was silent for at least half an hour, and neither of them looked the other directly in the eye. Lina was the first to speak.

"_I know that things have sort of gotten weird between us, but I think we can get through this. You know, no muss no fuss" _

Zel replied, "_Yes, I know, but ever since I came the get the magic statuette from you, I've been finding myself more attracted to you every waking moment of the day."_

Lina didn't know what to say. Maybe it was because she couldn't honestly deny that she had the very same feelings for him. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to get involved with somebody at this particular time, but she let her loins get the best of her and leaned in. It was the most spectacular kiss she ever had-- not that she's had that many mind you, she's not a whore. Their mouths were locked in an eternal sign of their mutual love. As Zel started to get more confident, so did his little friend south of the belly button. Lina noticed that Zel was getting to be quite big, and kind of wondered what it looked like, because of course, she's never seen a stone penis before. They kissed more, with their tongues exploring the dark caves of each others mouths. Lina started to look deep into Zel's eyes. She noticed that they were stone black--how odd, she never noticed that before. They were the most beautiful and mysterious eyes that she had ever seen. They were so deep, held so many stories and secrets--and she wanted to know them all, but not later, she wanted to know them now. As soon as she figured out that wasn't a possibility because the physical attraction was just to fiery right now, she became the submissive one and let Zel take the wheel--so to speak. Just as Zel was about to take his clothes off, he realized that if they had sex now, things wouldn't only be more akward, the chance of the two having a serious relationship not based solely on sex would be almost impossible. So instead of taking it to the next level, he stopped her and said, 

"_I don't want our relationship to be based on powerful and casual sex. I want it to be special. I don't want you to be the fireman sliding down my poleI want to be friends too, and talk all the time. Please don't hate me, because no matter what you say, I'm going to love you more than life itself."_

"Trust me, I don't hate you. I actually admire your courage. I don't want to have a relationship based solely on sex either because then sex just becomes another activity to pass the time, or when it's raining outside." Said Lina.

__

"Good, then I guess we'll just savor what we had for those few immortal moments, and whatever happens from here on out, is what fate decides for us. Maybe we're destined to be together, or maybe the fates have other plans for us. Let's get some sleep, but please, let's sleep on different beds. I don't want Gourry to get the wrong idea." 

And those were the last words those two said to each other that night.

End of Chapter 1, please bear with me, it takes a lot of work to write a good story. If you liked this one, then stay tuned for the next chapter called "Gourry, a threat to their love?"


	2. Gourry, a threat to their love?

Chapter 2: Gourry, a threat to their love????

After the night at the inn, Lina and Zel went back to the way they were before the lake. Every day there was laughing between the two of them. Gourry was starting to feel better again now that there wasn't this looming cloud of tension over their heads. As they were walking through the woods, Gourry had a sudden urge to take a piss. He told the other two that he was going to go behind a tree. While he was pissing, he started thinking about Lina. He wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her, but he tried to convince himself that that was a bad idea. He finished his duty, and then put it back into his pants. He went back out and saw Lina and Zel whispering. When he questioned them Lina said

"_We were just talking about magic stuff you wouldn't understand. It was nothing that you should concern yourself with."_

Gourry thought nothing else of it. Along the way they ran into a big gang of bandits trying to gang rape a teenage girl. They were all circled around her with their pants off trying to take a stab--so to speak--at her. Before they knew what was going on, they were all burning alive from one of Lina's fireball. The flames were so intense, it burned one of the assailant's dick right off. They ran away like pussies always do. When the girl finally stopped crying, Lina went over to her and asked her her name. The girl replied,

"_My name's Amelia. I'm from a town nearby call Seyruun. I'm the princess, but I wander the woods in a constant search for justice."_

Just as Amelia stood up and started walking, she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. Lina started giggling, but tried to silence it seeing as though the girl did just have a pretty traumatic, life-changing experience. Gourry immediately started to feel attracted to her, but didn't know what to think about that. He knew deep down that he loved Lina with all his heart, but he didn't think he'd ever get to be with her, so he took on an attraction to Amelia. Amelia invited them to her palace to meet her father and take a little rest in her quiet, crime free town. The whole group agreed that that would be the best idea. 

In Amelia's town, people were bustling through the streets, and everyone was excited to see the new people the princess brought back with her. People were staring at Lina's costume, and her face very intently. As they were walking down an alley on the way to the palace, Lina noticed a wanted poster with her and Gourry on it. She started going balistic, and questioned Amelia.

"_You BITCH!!!!! You knew it was us, and you were just gonna bring us in to get a nice reward. I can't believe you, I should have just let the bandits rape and kill you. It would have turned out better for me you know."_

"_I really didn't even know it was you. Please don't be mad, I really just wanted to be friends with the people that saved me. Anyway, I need your help. As soon as I saw you had powerful magic, I decided to bring you back and request your assistance."_, replied Amelia.

"_Ok, I'm sorry. I just get agitated when there are wanted posters for me, and I'm headed straight for the house of justice. It's not like I'm a bad person. I steal, yes that's true. But, it's already stolen anyway, so what's the harm in taking it from the real thiefs?"_

After the argument had been settled, they continued on their journey towards the castle. Amelia finally announced that they would be at the main gate in about 5 minutes, and that not to be surprised when they are strip searched by the guards. It's just standard procedure. 

Amelia found herself feeling funny every time she looked at Zelgadis. She couldn't tell if it was a bad feeling, but she knew that she had never felt that way about someone before. She found herself talking to him more and more, trying to find out every little detail about his life, past and present. She wanted to just focus on the task of trying to recruit them, but she was being distracted. She didn't know what to do, so she just stopped thinking about it.

When they got to the castle, the gang was shown to their rooms. This time, Gourry and Lina were bunked together, and Zelgadis had his own room. Lina and Zelgadis both coughed at the same time when they heard this news, but nobody noticed the link between them. Amelia informed the trio that they would be attending a huge feast that night, and to get ready right now.

As Gourry and Lina went into their room to change, Zel looked at Lina, and she looked back, as if there was a bond that was being broken, or that they would never see each other again. Lina felt the same way, but she couldn't do anything about it, that's how the rooms were picked.

In the room, it was apparent to Lina that Gourry was having some internal issue. She wanted to ask him about it, but if he really wanted to talk to her about it, he would confront her. Lina went into the bathroom to get changed. She didn't shut the door all the way, but it wasn't just standing open either. Gourry just happened to be walking by when she was taking off her bra. He watched her tits being freed like he was a nasty old pervert. Her skin looked like silk, and her tits were round and firm. Gourry felt his trouser snake getting hard. He didn't care. He wanted to see her. She started to slip off her panties, and he got as hard as he had ever been. He had never seen her naked before, and this was making him crazy. He didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he got an urge to sneeze. He sniffled as quietly as he could, but it was too late. Lina heard him, and started running to the door to see who could be violating her so secretly. When she found it was Gourry, she wasn't surprised. She wasn't embarrassed or anything--she always thought he was gay anyway, so it's not like he could be watching her for a sexual reason. He was probably just there to ask her a question and didn't want to impose upon her private time. 

Lina asked, "_What's up Gourry. Is something bothering you? It feels like you have just been moping around lately."_

"No Lina, I'm not moping. Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about. It is very important, and I think we should talk about it now."

"Well, then give me five minutes, and I'll be out to talk to you, okay Gourry?"

"Okay".

Gourry couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He contemplated on whether or not to just come out and say that he loves her. He was getting very nervous, and right when he was about to puke, Lina came out in a skimpy low cut dress, and Gourry forgot about his nauseousness. 

"_So Gourry, what is it that you need to talk to me about? Does it have to do with something I did? Did I do something wrong?"_

"No Lina, it's something that I just need to get off my chest. Here goes. Lina, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. I lust after your body, and your mind. Every moment I'm with you, I feel like the world is in my grasp. I only feel complete when I'm around you, and when you are not around, I go crazy. I don't know what to do, except to tell you how I feel. I think that's the justifiable thing to do. Please don't think of me any less, or anymore than you always have. Just think about what I've told you."

Well, that was a surprise thought Lina. She had always assumed he was gay, and that was that. Now that she knew he never came on to her because he was afraid of rejection, she saw him in a new light. Surpressed thoughts came flooding into her head as she became more and more aware of her forgotten love for her saviour from the bandits. She had always felt something for him too, but she never said anything, because of the whole gay thing. She couldn't find the words to say, but then something just came out, 

"_Gourry, I have loved you for just as long. I never wanted to say anything because, don't take offense, I thought you were gay. I always thought that if you really loved me, you would tell me, and then we would wander the world together fighting side by side. Now that I realize that this could actually happen, I'm awe stricken. I can't believe that this is really happening. Please, just take me into your arms."_

Gourry did just that. With one large embrace, the love bond between them was set forever. Lina fell over on the bed, inviting Gourry to join her. Their eyes locked, and they felt like they knew each other's thoughts. Gourry leaned in to kiss Lina, and Lina answered, no hesitation at all. They were entwined in each other's body, and they liked it. Gourry started to get nervous, but decided to start unbuttoning Lina's blouse. To his surprise, she actually started helping him. Soon lina's breasts were exposed to Gourry in all their supernatural glory. He started to massage them, while he still was kissing her. He flicked the nipples a couple times to make them hard. Then, he slowly started kissing and nibbling his was down to her chest. He sucked on her nipples, and he licked his way around them in slow, rythmic circles. She was getting very turned on and she could feel herself getting wet. She slid off her dress, and then her panties. Gourry went down there to start getting her prepared. He flicked his tounge very quickly back and forth, and the folds started to quiver. He licked up and down, and started to rub her pussy with his palm. As soon as he thought she was about to have an orgasm--which she was--he stopped, and went back to passionately kissing her. Gourry stood up and got completely naked, and before he knew what was going on, he felt a warm, moist sensation envelop his thick cock. He looked down and saw Lina looking up at him smiling. She continued to suck his dick. She swirled her tongue around the head and flicked her tounge across the cum hole. He was feeling all of this for the first time. He could feel the cum churning up inside of him, and he told her to stop or else he would shoot his load down her throat. She got up, and hugged Gourry. Then, she jumped on the bed, and spread her legs, inviting Gourry to Put his perfect penis inside of her. As he kneeled and slid his dick into her wet pussy, Lina moaned very loud. She had always dreamed of this moment, and now he was inside her, pumping her full of his phallus. He was obviously very good at this because he was hitting the G-spot every time. She felt herself getting very tense, and Gourry felt her pussy tighten around his dick like it was in an orgasmic vice. He could feel her wetness flow over his dick and balls, and then, to return the favor, he exploded deep inside her, filling her with his hot semen. They collapsed on the bed together. Even though that's what they both wanted, they felt like they had done something horrible. They quickly got up, got dressed, and got to dinner. 

The dining hall was very extravagant. There were crystal chandeliers, and gold pilars all around the room. The table was set up with every kind of fowl you could imagine. There was also pork, beef, many different vegetables, and fruits. It was all that Lina and Gourry could have hoped for. They all started vegging out. There was laughing and singing and there were quite a few stories, and that's when Amelia decided to ask for their help. 

"_You guys, I have brought you all here for a very dangerous mission. There is a curse over this house, and pretty soon, the curse states that I will kill my father. There is only one way to break the curse, and that is to find someone in the bloodline of the person who placed this curse on us. I need you to help me find him, and help me destroy him. I am much to weak to do this by myself, and I need you. I deeply love my father, and I would do anything to save him, even if that includes sacrificing my own life."_

"Amelia, we don't have psychic powers, or anything like that, so if you have no clue who this person is, then we don't really have a whole lot to offer. " Said Lina.

"_Well, I know where I feel the most evil presence coming from, so I think we should go there and investigate."_

"I think that's a good idea, and when we get there maybe we can split up into two groups." Replied Zelgadis

Amelia immediately began to feel her heartbeat quicken at the thought of her and Zelgadis searching alone. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world, and she would do anything she could just to get 5 minutes alone with him. 

After dinner, Lina announced to Zel that she would like to have a word with him privately in his quarters. She said it was something about the trip that she needed to discuss with him. 

While Lina was still in her room getting ready to go talk to Zelgadis, Amelia slipped into his room wearing nothing but a see-through night gown. She caught him by surprise, and he stood up very quickly holding a pillow below his waist. Amelia was somewhat embarrassed when she realized he had been masturbating. Maybe she should have knocked. Anyway, Amelia needed to talk to him urgently, so she continued on with her mission. She approached Zelgadis, who was desperately trying to zip his zipper past his dick.

"_Zel, there is something inside me that keeps drawing me to you. I don't know what it is. I was wondering if you felt anything like that about me. If so, I want to know what it is."_

"Well Amelia, it's quite simple. You are falling in love with me. I am not afraid to say that. Don't be mad, but I am in love with someone else. We are both very much affectionate towards each other. There is nothing stronger than the bond we have. The bond of true love."

"Well then Zel, I guess I have to convince you the hard way to be with me."

Amelia walked over to the bed, and pulled up her nightgown revealing a hairless pussy. She sucked provocatively on two of her fingers, and got them wet. Then she started to slide them into her glistening pussy. She moaned as she moved them in and out. She started rubbing herself and getting very horny. She started to whisper Zel's name, as she continued to finger herself into ecstasy. Not two minutes had gone by before awe stricken Zel witnessed Amelia cum all over the bedsheets. When she was done, she walked over to Zel, took his hand, and put it on her clit. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. Before he knew what was going on, he was fingering her. His sexual instincts got the best of him and he inserted his fingers into her. Just as she was getting hot, she reached down and pulled Zel's rock hard cock out. She jacked him off a little bit, until precum formed at the head. She bent down, licked the head a couple of times, and then without hesitation turned around and shoved his dick into her ass. Zel was completely shocked, but extremely turned on by this. He took her waist into his hands as he slowly inched his 13 size dick into her anal orifice. He monotonously pounded her ass and then he felt himself get extremely orgasmic as he shot a huge wad into her clenched ass. As he retreated from her hot hole, he saw his cum drip down her thighs and onto the floor.

"_Amelia, please leave. You tricked me into having sex with you and I really need you to leave me alone._

"Okay Zel, I 'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I'll never come near you again. I swear. I'm really not like that, I have no idea what came over me. Please forgive me."

Zel was silent as he turned and walked off into another part of the room. Amelia left crying. Right as she got to the door, Lina came barging through, not even noticing that Amelia was there. She went up to Zel, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_What bitch, didn't I already tell you to leave once. What more do you want, you already taken what doesn't belong to you. I don't want to have sex with you ever again, I don't even want to see your face." _When Zel turned around about ready to smack Amelia, he immediately fell to the ground in self hatred. How could he do this to Lina? The only person who he's ever truly loved, and he shamed himself. She will never even speak to him again, that's for sure.

"_Zel, as much as you are ashamed, so am I. Gourry informed me of his true feelings for me tonight, and we had sex. I realized I love him. I have always loved him. But what makes me hurt the most is that I love you too. I don't know what to do. Maybe it would be best if we just don't talk to each other from now on--none of us. We will help Amelia and go our separate ways. It's the best thing to do-- I think."_

"I agree. We will never talk again. There is just too much pain and torture in this relationship."

"Good, then I shall inform Gourry that these are our last days together."

"Alright Lina, goodbye."

That's the end of chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3: "_A timely reunion"_


	3. The long Goodbye

Chapter 3 : "_The Long Goodbye" _I know that I said the next chapter would be "_A timely Reunion", _but I felt that that chapter didn't have a place until after this one. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I have been the most busy person in the world. It won't take me nearly as long to write chapter 4. I promise.

Lina went to her room, regretting what she was about to tell Gourry. How could she possibly word it to make it seem like she's not blaming him for this whole scandal? As she entered the room, she was surprised to find a note attached to the bed-post that read:

"_Lina, I have gone for a walk to think about things. I'll be back before sunrise."_

Well, that was a shocker. Gourry didn't usually go off on his own like this. Upon entering the palace, Lina had noticed a beautiful white Gazebo. It was decorated with orange, purple, yellow, red and any other color flower you could imagine. Beside it was a big pond filled with coi and goldfish. Surrounding the whole area was a woodland type place with squirrels and chipmunks running all around. Lina decided that if Gourry was anywhere, he was there, and she was gonna go have a chat with him. As soon as she turned to walk out the door, she ran into Amelia. Great, that's the last person she wanted to see right now. What was she doing? 

"_Amelia, where were you? Why are you wandering the halls instead of sleeping? Were you trying to get into Zel's room again? Is that your little game, you little slut? I can't believe you. You are the most vendictive person I know."_

"I really wasn't even near his room. I was in the library reading up on the monsters that are in the area we are going to be in tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that we could handle it. Anyway, why are you coming out of YOUR room? You're the one that should be asleep. You don't know what any of the rooms are besides yours and Zel's anyway. So you have no excuse to be out here." Replied Amelia.

"_I w..was j..just going out to the ga..gazebo. There really was no reason for me to be out here. Okay, well see you tomorrow. "_

Lina slammed the door in Amelia's face, and she started hyper ventilating. Why? It's not like she was doing anything wrong by going to see Gourry. Maybe it was just because she thought Amelia would try to steal Gourry too if she told Amelia where he was. She waited 15 minutes until she was sure that there was nobody in the hall, and then walked out. The halls were dcorated with great amounts of gold and silver. There were tall pilars, and family paintings all over the walls. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and that was just a hallway. She made her way out to the Gazebo. She was right. There was Gourry, but he didn't seem like his normal self. It appeared as though he was hanging his head in shame, and just as she was about to walk closer, she saw a tear drop from the side of his face. The moonlight made it glisten as it went on its journey to the ground. It made Lina's heart ache to see Gourry in such pain. She didn't know what to do. She slowly walked up to him, and just as he was about to speak, she just put her arms around him. They stood in that eternal embrace for nearly an hour. There was an unspoken bond between them. It was the noisiest conversation, yet there was no sound. There was no need for sound, because any words they could say, were being said without speaking. They felt each other's fears, worries, and any thought. It's like they were magically linked. They finally sat down together, and Gourry spoke first.

"_ Lina, did we do the right thing at all? Are we just kidding ourselves? I love you, but what does love even mean? I don't know. I have so many thoughts just swirling around my head, but all of them are just partially there, they just buzz around. Please help me. I need you right now."_

"As much as I hate to say it, there isn't much time left for us. Me and Zel have decided that the best thing for everyone is to split up after we help Amelia. We don't think that anything good can come of staying together. Please understand. I do love you, more than anything, but I also feel that way about Zel. I am just as confused as you are. So in order to take the full pain of this, we need to split up."

"Fine, as much as I hate to admit it, and as much as it pains me to say, I really don't want to see you anymore. You have caused me enough pain in my heart. Please, go to the room and go to sleep. I want to be alone." 

Those were the last words that were exchanged that night. Lina went to the room, but instead of going to sleep, she just layed with her eyes closed going over the nights events in her head. She can't grasp the fact that they are really about to go their separate ways. Why did things have to turn out this way. She wished she were never born, that way no pain would have been inflicted on the two loves of her life. But in another light, she was glad that they were going to split up. That way nobody would ever feel the pain again, and gourry could find somebody he deserves--whether it be man, woman, or animal. 

The next day was finally around, and Gourry still hadn't come back to the room. Lina got ready to go, and sneaked back out to the gazebo. Gourry was passed out, all his clothes were off except for his underwear, and there were many soaked tissues. Lina felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She hated seeing Gourry in such pain. Why must she be the cause of so much turmoil. She started to walk away when she heard a rustling behind her. Gourry had gotten up and was staring at her. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he restrained himself. Instead he just turned his head to look for his clothes. Without saying a word, Lina went to go eat breakfast. She walked through the kitchen, which to her, was the size of an entire house. She ran into Amelia who looked like she was about to be sick

"_What's wrong Amelia, morning sickness? That would make sense after what you made Zel do to you last night."_

"Why are you such a cold-hearted bitch? Nothing you ever say is productive or positive in anyway. You make me so angry. Next time you say something I will kill you. Don't think I'm completely nice."

"Oh, I don't. There's no way I could since you are the one who is taking my man. I need him and you are keeping him from me. Because of you, my life is in despair. I hate you more than life itself."

"II'm so sorry Lina. I can't believe you feel that way. I never meant to take what's rightfully yours. Who am I to infringe upon your territory. He was your friend first, I should have never set up that rape to get you and your friends to help me. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me. Don't do anything drastic."

"How did you even know we were coming Amelia? We didn't send a letter or anything, you would have had to been stalking us. What kind of twisted person are you anyway. I burned off a mans dick for goddsake, and he wasn't even gonna hurt you. That's lower than low, that's pathetic. That only strengthens my fury towards you."

"I was spying on you in the woods. It looked like you and Zel were both very powerful sorcerers. I just wanted to catch you at the right moment, just so I could get some help. I am not nearly strong enough to face this by myself. Please, if you want to hit me go right ahead. I would completely understand."

And with that, Lina drew her hand back as high as she could, and dropped it at the speed of light towards Amelia's face. But something was amiss, and just as the hand was about to strike, Lina stopped. Why? she wondered. What possible reason did she have to stop herself? Maybe she felt pity for Amelia. She was so desperate that she was willing to be raped to get help. Maybe Lina saw that in her, and took pity on her. No matter what reason there was, Lina stepped back, turned around, and walked out of the kitchen. 

While that was going on, Gourry went upstairs to have a talk with Zel. There were many things that needed to be said, and Gourry wasn't afraid to say them. Well, now was the time, and he went upstairs to Zel's room. When he walked in, Zel was walking around naked because he just got out of the shower. Gourry cleared his throat to let Zel know that he was there. Zel didn't even bother to cover himself up because he couldn't care less if Gourry saw him. Gourry has seen his own, what's so different about seeing someone elses? Anyway, Gourry walked in and sat down on the chair. Zel moped around the room picking up his clothes and laying them on the bed. 

__

"So, what's up Gourry? You seem like there is something on your mind. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Zel. Lina has confessed her love to both of us, yet neither of us get to be with her. I know you love her, and I'm sure you know I love her. There is nothing we can do about the split, she already made up her mind. But I don't want to break off on ugly terms. I want it to be more like a seperation that may not be permanent. I would like to leave it so that if anyone of us ever decides to hunt the others down, it won't be for the wrong reasons."

"I understand what you are saying Gourry. I don't want to leave on bad terms either. I love Lina, there is no doubt about that, but I really do think it's best we take a break. Maybe it could be just like you said. Someday we will re-conviene. It's not entirely impossible. I want to thank you for coming up here to clear that up. I appreciate it. Maybe this won't be the end." 

With that, Gourry got up to shake Zel's hand, but was nervous to do so, because in the heat of the conversation, Zel never got dressed. 

"_Zel, can you please cover up youryou knowpenis? I would like to give you a handshake, or even a hug, but I don't want that to be so close to me."_

"Sure, I'm sorry."

The two of them gave each other a quick hug and pat on the back, and then Gourry turned and left the room.

Gourry passed Lina in the hall on his way to the kitchen, but neither said a word, or ever glanced at each other. Gourry was filled with mixed emotions, and just wanted to pig out. But as soon as he got to the kitchen door, Amelia popped out and announced that it was time to leave. She told Gourry to go round everybody up because they were moving out in 15 minutes. Gourry went upstairs to gather them, and they were all standing by the main gate when Amelia arrived 15 minutes later. 

__

"Ok guys. It's finally time to face our fate. We are going to have an extremely tough day, but it will be worth it for all of you. When we get there, we will have to split up into two groups. I know this will be tough to do, but it's inevitable. Please choose now."

Well, it looked like it would be Lina and Gourry. They started this epic journey together long ago, and now it was time to end it together too. They all walked off towards the woods at the base of the hill that the cave was at the top of. Through the woods, they encountered many animals, and other people just out for a stroll, but there was nothing really exciting. 

When they got to the cave, the mood changed. It went from sad to nervous. There was an air of tension over the whole party, and no one knew what to do. Lina started to walk in, even though she didn't know what lies ahead. Gourry followed her in, and then Zel and Amelia went too. Once they were inside, they chose paths, and Gourry and Lina got the left path. 

On the path, after about an hour of walking, Gourry had to use the restroom. Well, obviously there was no indoor plumbing, and this time, it wasn't just a need to piss. Anyway, that took a big chunk out of their time, but when he came back they started to talk.

__

"Lina, where exactly are we going? Amelia never told us what to look for. Does that seem anyway suspicious to you? Did you ever think that maybe it's just because she wanted to get Zel alone to have sex?"

"_Geez Gourry, could you be anymore nosy. They already had sex last night, and Zel would never touch her like that again."_

"Just checking to see if it crossed your mind."

"_well, if you must know, it did cross my mind, but we need to get focused on our mission."_

"ok Lina."

After wandering aimlessly around the cave for at least another hour, they heard a strange noise around the corner. Gourry immediately turned his ear to hear better. He heard faint remnances of voices, but he couldn't make them out. Then all of a sudden he heard a door open, and saw the glow of a dim light. He drew his sword and got into attack mode, and proceeded to turn the corner.

As all the aforementioned was happening, Zel and Amelia weren't exactly having a great time either.

Zel had been pre-occupied all day by what Gourry had said. He knew that they could not split up for ever, that would be too unjust to them. He was withdrawn from what he was doing. Amelia picked up on that and decided to say something.

"_Zel, is something bothering you? You seem so distant. It feels like you are standing right next to me, but are actually somewhere very far away."_

"Amelia, I am just thinking about all that has happened. I am here to help you, not to talk to you, get advice from you, or anything else. As soon as we're done here, all four of us are breaking away, so I just want to keep to myselfok?"

"I guess so. But I just want you to know that I apologize for what I did last night, and I don't want all of this turmoil to hurt our chances of being friends in the future."

Well, Zel didn't say anything else, and that was that. As they continued through the cave, Amelia saw a door. She noticed that there were faint voices on the other side, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She told Zel to prepare a spell and then as soon as she opened the door to use the spell. She wanted it to be a surprise attack.

But much to their chagrin, they opened the door, and there was Gourry with his light-sword waiting to kill whomever opened the door.

Great, they've been searching all day, and all they could find was each other. That was the perfect ending, but then out of no-where, a fireball struck. When they looked up, they discovered that there was another level to the cave!!!! No wonder they couldn't find out where the bad guys were hiding. So Lina and Zel used levitation spells to get everyone up there, but when they reached the top, the thing that fired the fireball was gone. 

"_Where did he go?", _enquired Lina.

They walked along until they got to a large palace looking place. They opened the door, and there were the people they had been looking for all along. Amelia bursted in and demanded that they give back what they had taken, or else they would be severely punished.

"_What are you going to do Amelia? I have the broach of immortality. There is no person, or thing that can destroy me. You're helpless. So you have a couple of sorcerers. Big deal. Magic cannot defeat immortality. I have won. The palace will soon be mine. I shall become the great ruler of Seyruun!!!!! ME!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

And with that, Amelia rushed the throne and hit her uncle off guard. The broach flew out of his hand and landed right next to Lina. Lina immediately picked it up. You would think that was the end, but nothere was so much left.

Lina's hand started to burn. What was going on? Is it supposed to do that? Lina was so confused. Then Amelia told Lina that only the royal blood of Seyruun can hold that, and if it was to be put in someone elses hand, the curse of eternal petrification would soon be in force. But maybe there's a way around it. Lina threw the broach in the air, and then caught it again. Then she told Amelia to get to her. They both put their hand on it, and a massive ray of light shot towards the sky. With the mix between Royal blood and friendship, the spell was broken, and so was the broach. That pissed Amelia off so much. That was a family heirloom, and instead of wanting Lina to die, she turned to her uncle. But she knew that if she tried to fight her uncle, he would surely kill her. 

Amelia's uncle sat on his throne laughing while all of this was going on. He couldn't help it. The mortals destroyed their only chance of eternity. But, oh well. There was nothing he could do. He lifted up his hand as if to signal them to stop. But he acutally was summoning his strongest power. The Dragon Slave. The dragon slave exploded the cave apart. But Lina was fine, and now it was time for revenge. She started to summon the most powerful magic in all of the world. She knew that this would destroy him. She sent it to him, and he was evaporated, but in all the heat of the fight.Seyruun was leveled to the ground. How could she ever make it up to Amelia. Her whole town had been destroyed. Everything. Her people, her palace, even her father. But it had to be done.

Amelia understood that that was what Lina needed to do. But Amelia vowed never to speak to Lina, or any of the gang again. With that, Amelia walked off into the horizon.never once looking back.

That was the last that they would ever see of her.

But, now the hard part. The trio had won, and now it was time to go their separate ways. 

Lina started this painful ceremony. "_Zel, Gourry, you guys have been such great friends and such great partners. I love you both too much to risk your lives and happiness anymore. It's with this sad note that I retreat into my own little world again. Neither of you may understand this, but I once was by myself. And now, I must be by myself again. It has been an amazing journey, we have grown so much together. But I must go now. I need to get the weight lifted. There's just too much drama between us. Goodbye you two. Though we may not be together in person, we will always have the memories. Goodbye."_

After Lina walked away, Gourry and Zel both began to feel tears running down their faces. They looked at each other, turned in opposite directions, and walked away.


	4. A timely Reunion

It's been Chapter 4: "_A Timely Reunion_"

Again, I apologize for the long pause between chapters, but as I have stated before, I'm a very busy person. I hope you enjoy this, after this, there is one more chapter, but you will never expect what is about to happen. Also, this chapter doesn't have any sex in it, nor does the fifth one, so if you were looking forward to it, I apologize in advance.

It's been 4 months since the Group broke up, and Lina now knows she is pregnant. She knows it's Gourry's, but there is nothing she can do about it.she has no idea where he or any of the others are. As Lina is walking down a path through a dark forest, she finds a rock to sit down in. She isn't very far along in her pregnancy, but she is already starting to feel the pains. As she sits on the rock, she thinks to herself how foolish it was to have unprotected sex, and then leave the man. She realized that she had made a big mistake by leaving Gourry and Zel. Lina began to weep, tears flowing down the side of her cheek. The little drops sparkled as the few rays of light were shed upon them. They glistened in magnificent colors, but unfortunately, all lina felt was darkness. Lina decided that she would rest there until she felt she was ready to push on.

Meanwhile.Gourry, for the past 4 months, had secretly been following Lina. After the group broke apart, he went off by himself, but by chance, in a small town, he had seen Lina walking alone, and from that point on started to keep watch over her, as her silent guardian. He knew that she was pregnant with his child, and he wanted her to know that he loved her and would love to be her husband, but he knew that if she found out he was following her, she would never speak to him. As he watched her weep on the rock, he felt a deep pain in his heart. He wanted to hug her and hold her so bad, but he couldn't. She was so close, but he couldn't touch her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, but now was just not the right time

Onto the third member.unlike the other two, Zel was having the time of his life. He had never felt so free before. It was as if a curse had been lifted of him, and he was able to return to his normal life. He had gone out collecting rare treasures, trading them for money, and then going out and getting drunk, and getting laid. He was always feeling good, but every now and then he would think of Lina, and how he felt horrible for letting her go. But instead of dealing with the pain, he partied. On that fateful day, with Lina crying on the rock, Zel had decided to pack up and travel to another town. It just so happened that that town was at the end of the dark woods in which contained Lina and Gourry. Zel was tired and hung over from the alcohol he had drank the night before, and was getting weary and weak. He decided that the next clearing he came to, would be the spot in which he would restit just so happened that the clearing was where Lina was. When he saw Lina, he was awe-struck. He didn't know what to do.his legs wouldn't move. He hardly made a noise as he jumped into the trees to hide from her view. He never thought he'd see her again, especially pregnant, and for a split second, he thought it was a mirage, but after he blinked, he knew it was the real thing. As he looked across the woods, he spotted something shimmering in the small rays of light. He knew it was a sword, and by the craftsmanship, he realized it was Gourry's sword.

Lina had been resting now for 3 1/2 hours, and was ready to move on, so she got up and started walking to the next town called omelas.

Gourry, during all this, had noticed Zel and his feeble attempt to hide. 

"_What is he doing here? I suspected he would follow Lina, but I never expected him to really do it.that's just desperate. Who does he think he is?"_

Gourry, decided to confront Zel. When he crossed the woods to where Zel was, he felt like he should hit him, but instead they greeted with a hug. The two were actually happy to see each other, even though Lina left both of them, and she was pregnant. They decided to be her guardians together, and from that point on, swore their lives to the underage sorceress. When they got to town, they spied Lina eating at a restaurant. She was eating chicken legs, mashed potatoes, steak, corn on the cob, green beans, pork chops, cauliflower, and drinking milk, orange juice, lemonade, and water. And that was just her first course! Did you really think that would be all, shit, she can eat that much when she's not pregnant, her appetite's just worse now. But anyway, Gourry and Zel wanted to just walk in, but they knew they couldn't. The two decided to go get a hotel room, and watch over Lina from there. The room they got had a window that had a view of the whole town and the surrounding forest. They were positive that if Lina got into any trouble, they would know about it.

5 hours later, Lina had gone to another hotel to get a room. She was so tired from all the food and the shopping. Not only was she eating for 2 now, she was also shopping for 2. As lina slipped her clothes off and fell into bed, she heard a low rumble. She thought nothing of it, but then she heard it getting louder. Maybe it was a just an incoming storm, thought Lina. But then as it got closer and closer to her door, she realized that maybe there was something more to this than thunder. Lina quickly popped out of bed, and threw on her clothes. She looked out the window to see five horses standing outside of her window. She thought maybe a special party was about to take place---but then she heard a loud knock on her door, demanding to speak with Lina Inverse. She was starting to panic, she had no idea what was going on. She hadn't done anything wrong since she split up from Gourry and Zel, and she had killed all of her other enemies before that day--or so she thought. She reluctantly opened the door, and as soon as she did a man with a mask kidnapped hershe screamed for help, but by the time Gourry and Zel got to her room, she was already gone. They ran out into the streets thinking they could find her, but the last image they saw was Lina crying with her face in her hands. They yelled to her, and she heard them, but she couldn't move.but she knew they were there, and that they would help her.

Gourry and Zel rushed to their room to get their things. Gourry had to get his sword, Zel had to get his clothes---he was taking a shower as all this had happened. Gourry and Zel went back to Lina's room to try to find clues as to who these people were and where they were taking Lina. They searched the whole room, but found nothing. But just as Gourry stepped out the door, he saw something sparkling on the ground. He picked it up. It was a ring, and it had a symbol on it. He recognized it to be the symbol for the gang of bandits that were formed from the remaining Dragon Fangs. Well, they finally found her, and planned to kill her--no doubt about that. Gourry, knew where this place was, because he and Lina had been there the first day they met, but it was all the way on the other side of Japan. There was no way to get there on foot.it would take weeks, maybe even months, but Gourry and Zel knew that they didn't have that much time. They maybe had a few days before it was too late. Maybe if they noticed that Lina was pregnant, they would spare her until the baby was born, but that was a long shot. Zel noticed a stable on the other side of the street. Of course, when they got over there, they realized the stable was empty. There had to be another way. About a mile or two outside of town, there was a major river that went across all of Japan, but they had no boat. They ran back to town, and in someone's back yard, they discovered a rowing boat. But there was no way they were going to carry that thing back to the river. So they got inventive. Zel used a levitiation spell so he could fly up and gather fruit off of the trees, and when he brought it back down, Gourry tied them to the bottom of the boat. So now they had wheels, but that didn't get them anywhere, because there was no way to keep the vehicle going. So Zel called up a wind spell, and they hopped in and were pushed down to the rivernow that they were there and the whole ordeal was overthey pushed the boat into the river, and were on their way to save Lina Inverse!

Meanwhile, Lina was starting to realize what had happened. She looked around, but there was nobody there. She wasn't moving any more. Well, that was a good sign. It gave her hope that maybe Gourry and Zel could catch up and save her. But where did they come from. Had those two been spying on her. That made her mad, but then she realized that she was happy because she never wanted to be away from them ever again. She wanted to feel their warm embraces, and see their smiling faces. She remembered all the good times they had together, and she also remembered the bad. But that was all okay, because she had finally been reunited with them in some wayBut that was all over now. The bandits she thought she got rid of were out for revenge, and she knew that she would die before Zel or Gourry could save her. As she lifted her head, she realized she was by a great river. She looked around again, and saw a guard behind her, and she saw a campfire not too far awaythat must be where the others are. She knew she could take out the guard, but being pregnant, she couldn't run very fast, and she couldn't jump 100 feet into a river, and then start to swim away. It was hopeless, they must have planned this for 4 months. Get her while she's down, thought Lina. But then Lina started to see something floating in the riverand it had wheels. How odd, but anyway, she could make out Zel's features and Gourry's sword shimmering in the moonlight. She knew she couldn't yell, but she could use magic. She quitely hit the guard with a fireball, and he burned without anybody noticing. Then she used a light spell, to let them know where she was. She thought she would finally be reunited, and she was so happy.

Unfortunately, neither of the two ever looked up. They were so determined to get to the hideout that they didn't think that maybe the gang would stop. They floated right past Lina, and they never knew it. Gourry, was rowing faster than anybody has ever rowed before, and Zel was steering, and they got so caught up in what they were doing that neither one of them realized that they were about to crash into a big pile of rocks! Zel finally noticed what was going on, and tried to quickly turn the boat, but it was too late, they hit the rocks, and the boat crumbled.

__

"Fuck this. I hate boats, horses, anything. But I really hate walking. We're never gonna get to Lina on time, and it's about to kill me. I want to save her so bad, and there's nothing we can do. We've really fucked it up this time Zel. How could we let this happen? We used to be the best of the best, and now we're just washed up old has beens."

And with that, Gourry sat down and began to cry. But, instead of comforting Gourry, Zel looked up to the sky. Upon a cliff about 100 feet up, he noticed a tiny flashing light. He knew it was Lina, he knew it with all of his life.

"_Gourry, look up. I think our prayers have been answered. That's Lina up there. That light is telling us that she needs our help. She must know we're here. She must have heard us yelling after her. She knows we're here and she wants our help, so get off your ass and go help her!"_

Gourry had never seen Zel so frantic and controlling, and it inspired new hope in him. He jumped to his feet and into the river. He swam all the way across before looking back for Zel. He waited as Zel crossed too. Gourry started to climb the cliff, but Zel pulled him off and used a levitiation spell. In no time, they were face to face with Lina inverse. But it was about that time that the gang realized that something was going on. All the members got up from the fire, and walked out of the woods. They discovered two males trying to help their prisoner escape. Well that was a surprise to themuntil one of them recognized Gourry. Then, Gourry became a target too. The trio started to run, but couldn't get far because Lina was uncomfortable. So, instead of trying to escape, Gourry and Zel turned around and prepared to fight until the death for Lina. They knew that it was either kill or be killed, and they were willing to risk it for Lina.

An epic war broke out between the two groups. Lina tried to fight by throwing a fireball at the group, but she was too weak to use magic. She fainted, but Gourry and Zel kept fighting. The Gang fled into the woods to take better shelter, but Gourry and Zel were right behind them. Gourry was cutting down trees left and right with his sword. All in all, there were 12 gang members, and there were only two for Gourry and Zel. Gourry began to fight with his sword. He began to fight one gang member, and as soon as the gang member slipped up, Gourry decapitated him with the light sword and popped out the eyes with the tip of the blade, so his dead eyes could watch as Gourry killed the rest of them. Zel used a spell called the digger bolt, and sent a tree crashing down onto another member. This went on for an hour as Zel and Gourry kept severing limbs, and destroying the members. Lina woke up just as the fight ended. Zel and Gourry both knew that there was one member left, but they hadn't seen him for 20 minutes or so.he must have ran away like pussies always do.

Gourry and Zel dashed out of the woods to get to their beloved Lina. Gourry was the first to get to her. He picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. He whispered to her about how he loved her, and how he missed her, and how he had been following her. She didn't care. She was so happy to see him. She started to cry. 

"_Gourry, I have missed you for so long. I just wanted you to be the father of my baby. And now you are back. I can't believe me dreams have finally comeGOURRY LOOK OUT!!!!!!"_

But it was too late, the last gang member shoved his sword into Gourry's back, and it stabbed him right through the heart. Gourry fell to the ground, gasping for air

That's the end of chapter 4, please bear with meit won't take me nearly as long to write chapter 5, "Father, a new Title"


	5. Father, A New Title

Chapter 5 "Father, A New Title"

Gourry looked into Lina's eyes as he drew his last sweet breath. As the life poured out of him, he whispered, 

"_Lina, please take care of our child wellI love you"_

And that was that. Gourry, the source of Lina's first smile, laugh, and friendship, was dead because of her. Lina immediately began to cry, harder than she's ever allowed herself to cry before. She thought of all the times when she and Gourry would sit up and talk all night to each other, and how they would laugh at each other for the stupidest things.but those times were over now. Lina would never again see his face, never again hear his voice, and never again feel his warm and sensitive touch.but that was the least of their problems right now. There was one gang member left, and he had fought Lina twice before. He was ready to fight, and now, more than ever, Zel knew he had to fight with every ounce of his beinghe must save Lina. He must do what Gourry died trying to do

Zel picked up Gourry's sword, swung it as hard as he could, and before the gang member knew what hit him, he was cut in half. Zel had severed the man in half, and now that man was finally dead. All of the gang memebers werebut somehow that didn't seem significant to either Lina or Zel. It finally hit Zel that he had considered Gourry to be his best friend. Although he never saw it when Gourry was alive, Zel had grown to have a special bond with Gourry. He also realized that the in-animate being on the ground was his best friend and that he would never be able to have a conversation with him ever again. The severity of their mistake was finally dawning upon Zel as he slowly walked over toward Lina. He had no words to describe what he was feeling inside, and he was sure Lina didn't either. Instead, Zel leaned over and picked Lina up off of the ground. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, signifying his compassion for her feelings. Zel could feel a wet spot growing on his shirt, and he knew it was from Lina's tears. She was silently weeping; not making a sound. 

Lina had never felt such despair before. She knew that up until that day, she was never going to see him again, but she never really wanted that to happen. At least she would have left on a happier note, and known that he was somewhere out there thinking about her. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to go homebut there was no home to go to. She had no more family. She had become a bandit hunter because her whole family was mudered by bandits. Gourry was the first person to ever stop out of their way to help her, and to become her friend. She admired him for that---obviously enough to make love to him and carry his child. But all those were now were memories. Intangible things that would be forever lost in the vast reaches of her mind, only to be recalled in the most tragic of times, and the greatest of times. She pulled away from Zel to look into his eyes. Could she ever grow to have the same love for him as she had for Gourry. That was a possiblility. She wanted someone to love, and Zel just happened to have the same feelings for her.

Unfortunately, Zel didn't want to love her anymore. He felt it would be an injustice to Gourry. He felt like he would be dishonoring his best friends' wishes. He wanted nothing more that to be with Lina, and live out the rest of their days together. Despite his feelings of sorrow for Gourry, he decided that it would be in Lina's best nature if he stayed with her. Lina didn't say a word to Zel; nor Zel to Lina. They just grabbed each others hands, and walked down the windy path back to the city

5 months have passed since the untimely death of Gourry, and Lina and Zel have grown very close. Every night they talk for hours about their memories of Gourry, and all the adventures the trio had had. Though Lina and Zel were falling back in love, Lina felt that she could never love him as much as she had loved Gourry. She wanted to--no doubt about that, but she couldn't. Well, of course being 9 months pregnant, Lina was ready to get the baby out of her. But she hadn't decided whether or not to let Zel be the baby's legal guardian. She thought it would be the right thing to do, but she didn't know how Gourry would feel about that. 

At 3:29 am, the contractions started. Lina was feeling immense physical painnot the worst she'd ever felt, but pretty damn close. Zel stood by her side holding her hand every moment of labor. It took 13 hours straight to get that baby out of there and Zel didn't so much as blink the whole time. That was what made Lina decide to let Zel be the baby's guardian. If he could stand without moving for 13 hours with a woman in immense pain crushing his hand, and not flinching at all, he had to be fit for the job.

As soon as Lina woke up, she was approached by Zel, who was holding Lina's child. She realized it was a girlshe had hoped it was a boy so she could name it Gourry, but sometimes, fate has a different course. She couldn't think of what to name her, but she knew she had to. She wanted Zel to do it, but that would be wrongit wasn't even his baby. She decided on the name Sylphiel. She had met a girl named that one time when the group was fighting the evil sorcerer Rezo, the great knight. Her baby looked so beautiful as the light came pouring in from the window. It was as if an angel had been sent to her as if to say, I knew Gourry would die, so I came to take his place and help you. Lina couldn't speak, she was so stunned that she had produced another life instead of destroying it. This awoke new feelings in Lina, ones that had been pushed down so far, that she never knew they existed. The corners of Lina's eyes were forming tearsbut this time, they were of happiness. She took the baby into her arms, and looked into its eyes. How precious the baby was, never making a sound, or making a move. Just being perfectly still and serene. Lina knew she had a responsibility to Gourry to bring the baby up right. From that point on, Lina decided to buckle down and get a job that wouldn't put her, or any of her family in danger. She looked up at Zel and said, 

"_Though you may no be the biological father of Sylphiel, you are her father. I will need you to be there for us, to act as a husband, and a father. She needs a male figure in her life, and because Gourry is dead, you must step up to the plate. I couldn't be more happy to accept you as her father. You have shown me how sensitive you are down deep inside, and I am falling back in love with you. I really hope you realize that the return of you and Gourry was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm glad I got to say goodbye to him one last time, and I'm glad to hear him say he loved me, even after all we've been through."_

And with that, Lina got up from the bed and watched the beautiful sunset over the lake. Zel, who had been watching her the whole time picked up the baby, walked over to the window, and together, Zel, Lina and Sylphiel watched the sunset together in utter peaceful silence

The end.

Thank you for reading my story. I know this last chapter was very short, but it was mostly just a conclusion anyway. I am done with this story, but I am just beginning my long career as a writer. If you haven't already, please read my ff7 poem entitled :Lovers entanglement with Turmoil". Again, thank you for supporting me in this story, and keep watch for my new story about ff7 called "A Love Not Recognized".


End file.
